yumenikkifandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Theone614777
Talk Page It seems like you pretty much have it down right...if you want to leave a message on my talk page, just go to my talk page, click on "Leave Message" and write what you want. If you want to start a new topic or something (like what I did, where it says "Talk Page" in large letters) normally there should be a place in the upper right hand corner that says "Subject/headline:" where you can type it in. But if there's not, you can just go up to the text box (it should say "Normal text" right now) and change it to "Heading 2". Oh, and after you're done typing remember to sign your post with four ~'s and then type your name after it (preferably your username). Or you can use the button that says "Signature", which adds signature for you. IggyAndPkmn 21:16, June 6, 2012 (UTC)IggyAndPkmn Oh wow, you have summer school? That really sucks, sorry to hear that :( I watched Pewdiepie's Which video...creepy game. Hey, but if you ever play any weird, obscure video game, remember to tell me about it :P I love finding games like that. IggyAndPkmn 02:43, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, my summer's okay...kinda getting bored, though. Is summer school all day? Or is it just a few hours? But I guess either way it still sucks :( Oh btw...you should check out this cool game called Space Funeral. It's pretty short (it only took me like 2 hours to beat) but it's definitely different and interesting and worth playing....you should take a look at it, it's really cool. IggyAndPkmn 02:43, June 17, 2012 (UTC) That's not too bad...but still, no school is better than 4 hours. And speaking of artwork...you should check out my deviantart (or as I like to call it, devin-tart) account! http://iggyanddenryu.deviantart.com/ This account is pretty old and there's not much posted to it. But I'm planning on getting a new account that'll be a lot better :) You'll be able to see all my new stuff there...I'll give you a link to it when I create it. IggyAndPkmn 00:26, June 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm thinking about what my username should be on my new Deviantart account...once I get my new account then I can really show you what my new artwork looks like (and it's suprisingly a lot better than what I showed you a few months ago) Darn, too bad about Space Funeral. You know, one of my favorite parts of the game is the music. I think it's so cool... Oh, and the ending is pretty awesome too! (If you haven't seen it, don't look it up! You'll ruin it! xD) I just played Dungeon Escape...haha, it's pretty funny. I got pretty far (I think) before I died. I was climbing some skeletons trying to escape from brownish liquid or something. IggyAndPkmn 05:21, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Wow, really? I got that far with jsut one life...I lost my first 2 just because I was curious to see what would happen if you didn't click the circle on time. XD That's interesting...I wonder what my birthday means? It's May 30th, maybe next time you find the book you should look it up, haha! Ummm, idk....I'm not on the Yume Nikki Wiki that often...but maybe (once I figure out how live chat even works!) Hey btw, I've been wanting to play this other game called Yume 2kki for awhile now. (I think I've already told you about it before). It looks really awesome. But it's incredibly hard to download. If you ever want to play it too, maybe you could help me download it! IggyAndPkmn 21:07, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I haven't been on the Yume Nikki Wiki in awhile ":D Haha, no, it's okay. Do you remember what it said about my birthday? And "Don't Shit Your Pants"...lol, well, it definitely sounds interesting... XD Awww, that's sweet. (about the origami bird) owo And about my summer...well, I've been meaning to work on some artwork for my DA but I've been to lazy XD Oh well, I guess it's also nice just to relax too, but I'm starting to get bored of that...how's summer school going for you? Oh yeah, and I downloaded and started playing this one game yesterday called ".Flow". It's actually a Yume Nikki fangame, but it's known to be really creepy. And it definitely is!! There was this one time I was in a children's hospital and I went into an elevator, and suddenly it started shaking wildly and the screen went black..when the screen came back up there was blood everywhere with the word 'parade' written in blood..I went outside the elevator and there was dying children and puddles of blood everywhere o.o IggyAndPkmn 19:54, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh no! D: Well, whatever 'dropped' means it doesn't sound good ._. And yeah, I've tried the translator idea before but that's just the FREAKING TIP OF THE ICEBERG. You have no idea how incredibly hard it is to get it running on Windows 7 ;-; (Or ANY american computer.) Ha, that thing about my birthday actually sounds right. I always stay up until 11:30 and I'm always worried I'm not going to have enough time the next day to do everything I want :'D IggyAndPkmn 02:58, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Well you could always just look up 'Katawa Shoujo download' on google...I did that and I think I found a few places where you can download it from o.o And yeah I have an ipod touch...I'm pretty sure I have texting on it but I don't use it often... I guess I can give you my number if you really want it (or whatever it is, do I even have a phone number on my ipod? I know it doesn't have a phone, so..) And sorry, I don't go on the Yume Nikki Wiki as often as I used to...after I beat it I started getting interested in playing other games :3 I just looked up that game...I'll have to try it out later. And foul words? Please...I'm on the internet for at LEAST an hour everyday...And believe me, I've heard and seen way more someone my age shouldn't...XD IggyAndPkmn 00:11, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Hm, well okay. :D I'll have to do that later...I'll tell you when I download it. Haha, yes...rainbows and children... XD Hey btw, after failing millions of times, I FINALLY got Yume 2kki working on my computer! All by myself!! And that game is known to be like, ridiculously incredibly difficult to download! I'm so excited to play it!! Yaaay! XD IggyAndPkmn 19:00, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh wow, it's been a pretty long time since I talked to you, huh? Sorry. I was at the Comic Con for a few days and when I got back I didn't go onto the Yume Nikki Wiki for awhile ":D Sorry After finishing Yume Nikki and downloading Yume 2kki, I've actually been a lot more interested in Yume 2kki. You can check out the Yume 2kki Wiki if you want and meet me there...I'm a lot more active on that Wiki than this one. Yay for Vok-ee-a-loyd xD About a year ago, when I was way more into it, about 1/3 of ALL the songs on my ipod were Vocaloid songs. I'm not so much into it anymore and I only have like 20 now... but still, Vocaloid is pretty cool. Do you have any favorite songs yet? Don't say World is Mine, though!! I can't stand that one! My favorite's probably 'Kutabare PTA' by Miku...interesting song, that one is. And I think I've seen one vsauce video a few months ago, I'll have to look that guy up again sometime. I actually don't know when school starts either...I haven't exactly taken the time to look it up. I'm pretty sure it's halfway through August, though. And yes, I've actually played Ib before, about a month ago...it's not by the same people who made Yume Nikki, the people who made it just used the same program...and seriously? Didn't you see the little notebooks on tables everywhere, or at least try to interact with them once? You use those to save... XD Or did the game actually not let you save? I had got two of the endings, the somewhat shitty one (Together, Forever) and the really, REALLY shitty one (Ib all alone), and I meant to play it again to try to get the 'true' ending, but I got busy playing Yume 2kki. But uh, Garry is awesome. Yep. Jesus Christ this message is long. IggyAndPkmn 05:02, July 22, 2012 (UTC) No dude I didn't forget about you!! Comic con was pretty awesome (but really crowded and smelly!) I got a lot of free stuff and went to some panels... I got to meet the creators of Regular Show and met Smosh too (you know, those guys from youtube) :D And Two faced lovers is a pretty kickass song :3 Huh, that's really weird how the game doesn't let you save...I'll have to play the game again sometime to get the true ending...and yeah, if you want go check out the Yume 2kki Wiki! I've been doing some work on there. I started playing another game yesterday, called Lcd Dem (short for Lucid Dream, I think?) It's another Yume Nikki fangame. It's supposed to be the sort of 'third' in the successful Yume Nikki fangames, with the other two being .Flow and Yume 2kki, but personally I think it's pretty overrated. It's not really that great. :/ Right now, I'm looking around on itunes for a good song... know any? I can't find anything. xD IggyAndPkmn (talk) 16:24, July 24, 2012 (UTC)